Unsinkable
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Titanic AU with Kyle and Eric. Eric is rich and in the prime of his life but his mother is going into bankruptcy and the only thing that will save them is marrying Heidi. Kyle is on the boat with his family, just for vacation, his father saved up so much but when their paths cross ti will change their lives. angst, fluff and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**April 1912**

Eric checked his pocket watch for the fifth time during this ride. His mother pretty much forced him to go on a cruise on " _the unsinkable_ _T_ _itanic and take Heidi with you. You have to get to know each other if you're to be married_." Heidi was next to him, making sure her make up was proper and her hair perfect. She asked "Sweetie, how do my curls look? Do you think the stylist did a good job?" He grumbled as he saw the gigantic ship come into view. "It looks great hon." Hedi smiled. "Oh Eric you're so sweet. I can't wait to start our vacation. It's going to be so romantic-" She kept taking but he tuned her out.

Right now his mother is a hair away from declaring bankruptcy and this marriage to Hedi is supposedly going to save his family. She put so much money into this trip and he hated it.

He hated having to go on this stupid ship. He nearly hates Heidi but feels pity for her, knowing she's in the same boat as him, being forced to marry him but she seems to have been groomed for it. He had a choice, until now. He didn't think much about marriage, he didn't think much about girls. They just didn't appeal to him. He wondered if he was gay but he always put it to the back of his mind, too scared to give it a voice.

His driver stopped the car, getting out and opening their doors. He sighed as he got out, looking at this gigantic ship. Even he has to admit it's a feat of engineering and beautiful to look at. As the driver was getting their suitcases out Heidi held his hand, adjusting her hat. "Oh Eric it's wonderful! I can't wait to see our room!" He sighed, feeling nothing but dread. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun." He said rather unenthusiastically. He'd be stuck in the middle of the Atlantic with nothing but the rich snobs his mother "services" along with being forced to get to know a girl he has no interest in marrying let along dating.

Yeah, this was going to be so much fun.

"Kyle can you help your father with the bags?" "Sure thing Mom." His father was bringing a few bags of theirs into their room in lower class on the ship. The room smelled of urine and mold and the beds could barely be described as beds. His mother was taking care of his baby brother Ike. He was only about four but they're only two twin beds and few blankets. He was glad his mom thought to bring some. They made a small nest for Ike and Kyle had to figure out something but he didn't fret. His father smiled to him. "Thanks son." When the bags were all in his father dug in his pocket, handing him some money. "Why don't you explore the ship while your mother and I take care of things here." Kyle frowned. "Are you sure? I can use this and buy us some food." His father smiled.

"I've saved enough for that. Go have some fun." Kyle nodded as he walked out their door, memorizing where it is.

As he walked he got many a sneer and dirty eye from the high class individuals. He hated it but he understood. He was not only lower class but Jewish. He doesn't want to think of the comments his father got, wearing his yamaka. His father thankfully didn't force him to wear one but kept encouraging him. He was still too scared of becoming even more of an outsider.

He explored the ship, ignored people's comments and dirty looks. He felt the movement of the ship, seeing everyone wave goodbye as the ship was leaving its dock.

Kyle felt a lump of anxiety in his stomach.

He was stuck on this ship. No friends, no one to play with or talk to. He was alone.

While he was walking and enjoying the scenery he didn't know he walked into someone, making him fall with a thud. He looked and saw it was a man, about his age, large with brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes with a girl of equal beauty next to him. The young man sneered. "Dirty Jew, should have known better than to get in my way." The girl nudged him. "Ignore him Eric, let's go. I hope we get to see a dolphin in the waters." Kyle just glared at the young man named Eric as he walked.

Goddamn rich people.

He tried to find something fun but most people snubbed him off or wouldn't let him buy from their vendor. He sulked, sitting on a bench, staring at the ocean. It was a beautiful sight. The sun glittered as it became dusk but he felt more depressed than he ever felt. He wondered if that rich kid is having a good time. He hated how cute he actually was, until he opened his mouth, now he wishes he never met him.

He heard laughter not too far from him. He looked, seeing that young man. Eric and his girlfriend and a few other people. All drinking fine whiskey and vodka, laughing a little too loud and Kyle couldn't help but feel so incredibly jealous. Eric must have a great goddamn life while he barely can get by.

 _Goddamn rich people._

He went back to his room to sulk. His parents barely left it other than dinner or to take Ike sight seeing. It was dark when they came back. He had to wipe the tears from his eyes, not wanting to seem ungrateful for this trip. His father saved so much for it. He stood from the bed. "How was sight seeing?" His mother spoke first, holding Ike. "Wonderful bubblah, I wish you would have come with us." Kyle frowned. "I know, I'm just not feeling very well. I must have eaten something bad." His father replied. "Maybe getting some air will help. It's not too cold tonight." Kyle nodded, thinking there might be less people and he can enjoy this trip without being glared at. "I think I will, that sounds nice."

Kyle made sure to take a light coat with him. He was right, there was a lot less people. Nearly everyone is retired to bed. He made sure to bring his sketchbook, picking a small scene where the one walking area was alongside the ship, the lights glittering off the hardwood floor.

It was peaceful as he sketched, feeling as if the snide comments and dirty looks never happened.

Then he heard what sounded like whimpers, someone crying a small distance away. He looked for the sound, seeing down at the very end of the ship was a young man he couldn't make out. He hated how empathetic he was. He sighed, putting his stuff down and walking over.

As he got closer he saw it was Eric, the young rich man that glared at him while he was down, called him a dirty Jew. The young man that was laughing too hard and drinking too much with the others he saw.

He swallowed his pride and walked a little closer. "Excuse me? You're that guy from earlier, I ran into you." Eric let out a shocked breath, still holding himself to the ship,the water a certain and terrifying death below him. "What the fuck do you want? Here to rob me, greedy Jew? Just like you people, rob a person when they're down." Kyle glared softly, feeling Eric was in genuine pain and ready to jump over the side of the boat.

This Eric might seem like a bad guy but Kyle couldn't have it on his mind if he let him die. "I'm trying to help you you idiot. What could be so wrong in your life that you have to kill yourself? Surely your money can buy some sort of happiness." Eric let out a humorless laugh. "That's where you're so wrong. I never wanted to step foot on this boat let alone with her. I can't stand her." "Can't stand who?" "My _betrothed,_ Hedi." Eric said bitterly.

He continued. "My family's company is a hair away from bankruptcy and apparently me marrying her is the only thing to fix it. Why does it have to be me? Why can't I have a choice? I don't even like her let alone love her enough to marry." Kyle took a breath, walking closer, wanting to be close enough to attempt to catch him if he falls. "Maybe you should tell them that. Maybe let your families company go into bankruptcy, it's not your problem, you should live your life the way you want to." Eric but his lip to keep it from trembling. "And what? End up like you? A street rat?"

Kyle shrugged, now next to him on the safe side of the ship, looking up at him. "It's not so bad. Why don't you come over this side and we can talk more." Eric shook his head but still gripping the rail so tightly. "No way. There's nothing for me on this ship. No one wants me, my own mother never wanted me." Kyle frowned, risking touching the boys hand. "Theres me. Please, come down from there and I promise you won't regret it. You're still so young. You can tell your mother and her company to fuck off and you have so much life ahead to do what you want to do. What do you want to do?"

Eric was quiet before speaking, his face wet from tears. "I don't know. I've never been given that choice." Kyle dared hold his hand out to him. "Then how about we find out, huh?" Eric looked at the hand offered and wasn't sure what to think but took the hand offered.

Kyle held tightly, helping the larger man over But Eric felt panicked when he slipped and managed to fall to the wooden floor.

He was gasping and crying as he curled up. "Oh god! I don't want to die!" "Hey it's ok! Just take deep breaths! Breath with me ok?" Eric managed to listen, calming himself, feeling so weak for his breakdown. He wiped his eyes, looking at the red head. "Why did you help me?" Kyle frowned, still kneeing on the floor with him. "Why wouldn't I?" Eric looked away before standing, fixing himself a bit. "Uhh thank you.." "Kyle. My name is Kyle." Eric nodded. "Thank you Kyle for saving me." Eric got defensive. "But don't think this Changes anything between us." Kyle rolled his eyes but accepted. "Didn't think it would." Eric nodded as he walked away, leaving Kyle alone feeling oddly disappointed that this doesn't change anything between them.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night Eric couldn't sleep. He still felt like throwing himself over the ship but those green eyes and frizzy red curls kept popping up in his mind when he thought about doing it again. He sighed heavily as he sat up, going to the bottle of brandy on the desk, turning the small lamp on.

He poured himself a glass and took a sip but he heard her footsteps before hearing her speak. "You ok Sweetie? It's really late." Eric looked over at Heidi, she seemed genuinely worried and it tugged at his heart that his own heart wasn't in this relationship. "Just couldn't sleep." Heidi frowned, walking closer. "Are you sure? Something just seems off." Eric was quiet a moment, taking a sip of the golden liquid, he asked. "Do you really want to marry me?" Heidi looked confused. "What do you mean, of course I do." Eric sighed. "I mean is this what you really want to do with your life? Marry someone you barely know and just be a wife?" Heidi was quiet, looking a bit sad. "You're having second thoughts." "You're not?" Heidi was quiet. "I've never really thought about it I guess." Eric took another sip, emptying the glass before refilling it as he spoke. "Can't really blame you for that, you've been groomed your entire life to be married off to someone you barely know. But if you could, is there anything you'd want to do?"

Heidi sighed, feeling upset at the thought of the unknown. "I'd probably help people, I suppose. I've always hated how my family treats our servants and poor people on the streets. Anytime I spoke about it I was threatened with disownment. I have nothing to live off of if that happened so I became used to ignoring them when they treated them so awful."

Eric took his opportunity. "Then maybe we can help each other. Do you honestly want to live with me, make love with me, have children with me when we only just met three days ago?" Heidi felt like she was four and hated to admit that he had a point. She shook her head, feeling scared of the prospect. Eric continued. "Then let's figure out a way out of this." Heidi felt her eyes water. If her parents found out she was trying to find a way out she'd be disowned in an instant. "Do you think we can?" Eric huffed as he brought the tumbler to his mouth. "We can try."

During the day, walking about the ship and finding a good spot to sketch he kept thinking of Eric and worrying about him. Wondering if he still felt like jumping over the ship, worrying if he can manage to be there to save him if he does. He had a hard time focusing on his drawing of a particularly nice wine bottle glittering in the sunlight of the afternoon sun.

With the drawing not even half done he sighed and started to pack his stuff up. He started walking down the stairs but as he rounded a corner he bumped into someone, again. But he managed to keep his balance but his folder and drawings and sketch book fell. Papers going everywhere.

He groaned in frustration, starting to pick his stuff up. "I'm sorry, I'll be out of your way in a second." "We have to stop meeting like this jew." Kyle tensed, not even looking up, knowing exactly who it is. "I'll be out of your way in a moment, sorry for bumping into you." He started picking up some papers when one was snatched. He looked and saw Eric was looking at it. Eric raised an eyebrow. "This is actually pretty good. You drew these?" Kyle blushed, continuing to pick up the papers. "Yes. It's relaxing." As he went to pick up another paper their hands met. Eric's lingered, not wanting to move but Kyle let out a gap, taking the papers, ignoring his beating heart and blushing cheeks. "Thank you for the help." And he ran off before Eric could say anything.

Eric felt hurt from how fast the little Jew moved away from him, as if his skin was on fire and he couldn't touch it without getting burned. Eric pushed the disappointment away as he walked up the stairs to the balcony. He and Heidi were meeting for a "date" when they were really going to talk about how to get out of their situation. They had to be careful talking about it as they never knew who might be listening.

After an hour of talking and eventually fighting Eric went back to their room, locking the door so she wouldn't bother him.

He wanted to cry. She was trying to back out and stick to the plan to marry. Wasn't there anything she wanted to do other than marrying the first guy her parents set her up with?

He took the entire bottle of brandy. Drinking it down like water. Maybe he can drink himself to death without any redheaded Jew to save him.

He was a mess. His shirt and jacket askew as he walked the pathway alongside the ship. People staring and wondering if he was ok. He even shoved some people out of his way. "Get. Away from me!"

He got to the spot on the ship he wanted, the part people aren't allowed to go to. He had to climb over the railings to get to the very front of the ship, seeing the water part as the ship sailed through the water. The sun starting to set, making the water glitter against the golden sky. He held the pole that was next to him as he took a few deep breaths, hating how scared he was of the icy water.

"Eric, what the fuck are you doing?!" He heard that damn redheaded Jew. He growled in frustration "Just get away from me! Leave me alone!" He heard the movement of Kyle walk in and climbing over the poles to get to him. He heard a crowd gather and talk amongst themselves. "I am not leaving you alone! I told you I'm not letting you die!"

Eric felt his eyes water as he yelled at Kyle. Looking at him. "Oh fuck off! You don't even know me!" "That doesn't mean I'm going to let you die. Not while I'm around!" Kyle took his chance, grabbing Erics arm and wrapping his own around it. Kyle had to remember to breath. It felt like all muscle under his hand. "There. You jump, I jump." Eric tried to growl at him, to sound angry but it came out as a whimper. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kyle frowned softly, keeping his grip tight. "Because believe it or not, people care about you." "People like you?" Kyle swallowed. "Yeah. People like me. If I didn't then I wouldn't be standing here next to certain death would I?" Eric turned, holding Kyle so close, so tightly, sobbing into his hair, mumbling incoherently. Kyle held him, taking this as a win. "It's ok, I got you." Once Eric calmed enough he helped him to safety, a few people clapping at the success as he helped him to the medical wing of the ship.

The doctor had Eric sit, handing him a glass of water. "Here you go. " Eric took it, just looking at the water. Kyle was standing awkwardly in the room. "Is he gonna be Ok?" The doctor smiled. "I'm sure after some rest and fluids he'll be just fine. He just had one too many drinks I'm afraid." "Oh I know, I could smell it on him." Kyle went to Eric, clearing his throat. "Well I guess you're ok now. I'll see you around I guess." Eric was quiet. Kyle sighed. "If you need to find me I'm in the lower class on the ship, room 312." Kyle said before leaving, hating he had to leave his side, hating he was so worried about him.

He was enjoying dinner with his family in their room when there was a knock on their door. Gerold got up, answering it. "Yes?" "Is there a boy named Kyle here?" Kyle heard Heidi, his father welcoming her inside.

Heidi frowned. "I'm sorry to intrude on your dinner." Kyle stood. "Is everything ok? Is Eric ok?" She smiled sadly. "He's fine. He's in our room, resting. He told me this wasn't his only attempt and that you saved him, both times." Kyle shrugged. "I wasn't going to let him die." Heidi nodded. "Thank you. We owe you for it so please, if you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow night at the captains table, come find me." Kyle wasn't sure what to think. "Uhh thank you." Heidi smiled. "No, really, thank you. Without you Eric would be floating in the ocean right now. I'll leave you and your family alone."

When she left Sheila spoke up. "You saved someone's life Kyle?" Kyle sighed. "Yeah, it's this rich kid on the ship. He's obviously not happy in whatever situation hes in and I managed to talk him down from jumping off the ship twice." Sheila smiled. "That's wonderful Kyle, you should take her up on her offer. It sounds like it could be fun." Kyle hated the reason he wanted to go was to see Eric again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle gave it some thought and decided to take Heidi up on her offer. He felt the stares and comments as he walked through the gorgeous hallways of first class. He got to her room, giving a hesitant knock. He felt so out of place here. His clothes were ripped in a few places and his hair hasn't been washed in two weeks and hasn't bathed in that time either.

She answered, smiling when she saw him. "Kyle, please, come in." He nodded, walking inside. "Thanks. So what am I supposed to do at the captains table? I don't even have anything to wear. This is pretty much all I have. I know I'm in no state to sit with your manner of people." Heidi smiled, escorting him to the very large bedroom. "Eric is already at the table, dinner won't be served for another hour and I told the captain to keep an eye on him. You may use our washroom to wash up, I can find you a suit and I'll send my hairdresser for you, Ok?" Kyle tried not to panic at the sound of it all. This felt like a lot of work to get ready for one dinner. Before he could back out she practically shoved him into the washroom.

Although he's gotten used to not being able to clean himself, he has to admit, he missed it. The hot water felt nearly orgasmic

She had so many soaps and oils, he washed his hair thoroughly. Once he was out he saw a neatly folded pile of clothes for him on the sinks marble counter.

He dried off and did his best to put on the gray suit but it had buttons he didn't think clothes would have. He walked out of the bathroom. Needing help with some of the weird straps.

He saw Heidi with another woman, large but pleasant. Heidi smiled, bringing Kyle over. "Kyle, this is my hairdresser, Francine." Francine came over to him. "Oh darling, look at all those curls, I certainly have my work cut out for me. Come sit and we'll make you shiny as a new penny!"

When Kyle was done being all dressed up he felt like he didn't recognize himself. His hair wasn't frizzy, the curls shiny and defined, framing his face. The suit was a dark gray and seemed to make his hair and eyes stand out more.

He felt so nervous as he followed Heidi to the dining room and further in to the captains table. He saw Eric, drinking and laughing with the captain and Kyle worried at how many drinks he may have had already.

"Eric, I hope that's your first drink and not your fifth." Heidi said as she came over, hand going around his elbow. He smiled but Kyle could tell it was forced. "First one babe, I swear-" He stopped as he saw Kyle. The man who saved his life, twice. Eric almost had to do a double take because this Kyle looked nothing like the street rat that helped him. This Kyle was absolutely gorgeous. His curls shiny and defined and the suit did wonderful things for his somewhat lanky body.

"Babe, you Ok?" Eric shook himself out of his daze. "Uh Yeah Just...Why is he here? He's lower class." Heidi took a breath. "Well I thought since he was so nice as to save your life, Twice, that he could have dinner with us at the captains table." Eric just nodded, letting her know he heard but now he would have sit with him, see him. His heart was beating a mile a minute as they took their seats.

Eric wasn't sure if it was coincidence or serendipity that Kyle was seated across from him but he knew he hated how much that thought made him giddy.

He shouldn't be feeling this way for a man let alone a Jew and so far out of his class. He should feel this way for Heidi, the woman he's betrothed to, the woman he supposedly will spend the rest of his life with.

The dinner for Kyle seemed to be going smoothly. He had to keep himself from staring at Eric. He looked good in his very expensive clothes but he looked even better in a suit. The jacket accented his shoulders in such a way Kyle felt the urge to grab them. He blushed at the thought and kept eating, at least until the Captain spoke to him. "Kyle is it?" Kyle swallowed his food, feeling nervous. "Yes sir." "Please,Tell us how you saved our Eric's life. " "I don't know if that's appropriate. It was a very personal time for him, he should be the one to tell it, if he so wishes."

The captain nodded as Eric felt nervous. Why was everyone still hung up on it? "Eric, please, can you tell us what happened? I'm sure it must have been terrifying." Eric played it off, bringing his brandy to his lips. "I learned my lesson that's for sure: don't drink five Brandy's in a sitting." The crowd chuckled and Kyle felt flustered. Eric was treating it as if it was nothing. As if Kyle didn't pull him out of certain death. Kyle glared softly. "You weren't drunk for your first attempt. You were sober and distraught." All eyes were in Eric now.

Eric swallowed down the anxiety growing, shrugging. "Says you. Are we really gonna believe a Jew?" Kyle glared, his hands white knuckles under the table. "Are you really that much of an ass that you can't accept help from a Jew? Or someone lower class? Because I could have walked away." Eric nearly broke his glass in his grip. "Maybe you should have. I can help myself, I don't need your Jew ass to save me." Kyle stood up quickly, forgetting other people were present. "Fine! Next time your fatass decides to jump into the Atlantic don't expect me to save you!" Kyle started stomping away and our of the dining room as he heard Eric yell. "Fucking Jew!"

Kyle wanted to cry in frustration. He told his parents he was going to go draw for a bit, getting his things and leaving quickly before they could comment on his new clothes.

He went back up to the balcony, the sun starting to set, the sky golds and purple as it came closer to drowning in the horizon. Kyle was almost fully relaxed and had almost forgotten his fight with Eric, drawing the sun set, starting to color it in, the side of his hand getting smeared with colors.

"Figured I'd find you here." Kyle held his yellow pencil a little tighter at the sound of Eric's voice. Kyle took in a deep breath. "I was relaxing, until you showed up. Plan on jumping again?" Eric walked closer, sitting at Kyle's table. "I'm…sorry for how I acted." Kyle looked up, almost glaring. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it. You acted like me saving your life was…well like it was nothing. Your future wife was more grateful than you." "Shes the one that talked me into coming to find you." Kyle rolled his eyes. "So your apology is nothing? God, I can't believe I saved you!" Kyle stood and Eric copied his movements, feeling panicked Kyle would run away from him again. This isn't easy for me to talk about you damn Jew! Will you just fucking listen to me?" Kyle looked out at the ocean. The sun was nearly completely set, the air colder. "You have till the sun is set."

Eric swallowed, feeling pressured. He quickly thought of what to say. "I've never been happy." Kyle softened, hearing the panicky statement. Eric continued, looking away. "I've always just drowned myself in woman, alcohol, whatever would make it better. But my mom, she wants me to take over her company. Shes done everything she can in the last few years to keep me from the life I want. I'm not great at talking about my emotions. I never thought I'd have emotions to talk about, just numb. I thought jumping this ship might have finally been my way out but _you._ " Kyle swallowed, not sure where Eric was going with this. "Me?" Eric felt his eyes water, a humourless laugh escaping him. "You. You fucked up every single one of my plans. You fucked up my death, twice and you fucked up whatever relationship I had with Heidi. I know now what kind of fuck up I am." Eric walked closer during his speech, now nearly face to face with this damn red headed Jew that wouldn't leave his head.

Kyles heart was beating so hard he swore it would beat out of his chest. "What kind is that?" "This kind." Then Eric grabbed his head, kissing him. Kyle let out a small yelp but melted into it, feeling like he was having an out of body experience as Erics hand tangled in his curls. Kyle kissed back, deepening the kiss, wrapping his own arms around those shoulders he couldn't stop staring at.

Eric let out a pleasured sound before pulling away, staring into green eyes and freckled cheeks. Kyle swallowed, feeling like he may drown in those blue eyes that seemed so vast and deep as the ocean before them. Eric swallowed his fear down. "I'm a fag. I know it's wrong but havnt been able to keep you out of my mind. I don't know what to do now." Kyle frowned, holding his hands tightly. "We'll figure out, together?" Eric paused, feeling the need to run, to go back to Heidi and proclaim his non-existent love to her but this red head and his soft hands kept him grounded. He nodded before looking out at the ocean. "The suns been set. Was my apology good enough?" Kyle smiled sadly. "More than. Lets get inside, its gonna get cold out soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Eric walked Kyle to his room, staring at the state of the lower class cabins, if you could call them that. It seemed they were lucky they got lightening.

Kyle stood awkwardly to his cabin door. "Ahh, well, thank you for walking me down. I can return these clothes tomorrow-" "Keep'em. They...they look good on you." Kyle blushed. "Oh. Thank you." Eric nodded, wanting so badly to kiss him again but he already felt guilty enough. He was technically cheating on a wonderful girl that cares about him but he's heart just isn't in it not to mention what his mom would think of him had she found out about his kiss. With a lower class Jew and a man. He can already hear her lectures. "Uh well Kyle, goodnight."

Kyle swallowed down the urge to kiss him. "Goodnight." He turned the handle and Eric caught his free hand before he could walk inside."Meet me tomorrow night, our spot? On the balcony?" Kyle smiled but tried not to feel to excited. "And do what?" Eric shrugged. "I don't know, I...I just want to see you again." Kyle smiled, fully blushing. "That sounds lovely. Is 10PM alright?" "Perfect. I'll see you then." Kyle smiled, feeling like a giddy school girl. "Ok. Goodnight." Eric let out a nervous breath. "Goodnight." Kyle was blushing even as he walked inside and closed the door.

Eric felt giddy with excitement but was berating himself. How can he even continue this? How can he cheat on Heidi who has done nothing but care about him? But all those thoughts he could push to the side because Kyle took over. His red curls and green eyes. His soft hands and lanky limbs. He wanted to kiss him more, he wanted to hear him make so many sinful sounds. Just the thought sent a bolt of arousal through him. He walked to his room quickly, wanting as little talk as possible along the way.

When he walked in his room Heidi was there to greet him with a smile. "Did the apology go well?" He forced a smile, thinking back to that kiss and those soft lips. "Yeah. It went well. I'm pretty tired, it's been a long day." Heidi smiled, nodding. "That it has." As he got ready to sleep he asked "Hey, do we have a radio on here?" Heidi looked at him, already in her sleeping dress and robe. "Yes, why dear?" Eric shrugged. "No reason, just curious is all."

Even as Eric laid in bed all he could think of was Kyle and wanting to hold him again. He realized, stupidly the radio won't work out here, he's in the middle of the ocean. Maybe he could acquire a music player somehow, he may have to pay someone off but it would be worth it to dance with Kyle in the moonlight.

During the day he paid someone to bring a record player to the balcony. It wasn't hard to do as they thought it was a nice idea to have music there.

Eric took Heidi there, for show, in case some of his mother's people were on board. He could never be sure.

As they danced, a few other couples joining in, Heidi spoke. "Are you Ok? You don't seem like you're here." Eric sighed. "I'm getting by." "You still want out." She said. Eric looked at her. "So do you but you're too chicken to admit it." Heidi spoke in a hushed tone. "What would I even do? I've been trained and taught to be a wife, I have no dreams of my own, what am I supposed to do?" Eric hated she had a point but felt bad, for both of them. If she went through with the marriage they'd both be miserable.

He tensed when he saw Kyle come to to the balcony, coming up from the stairs. Their eyes met but Kyle looked away quickly, finding a seat and starting to draw.

Eric wondered what he was drawing and wished he could see it.

Why did god have to torment him like this?

He spent the day with Heidi, laughing at her jokes, trying to keep her genuinely happy on this trip as they were both pretty miserable about getting married. She at least deserved to have a nice time.

She was asleep by nine, thankfully. They day of activities tired her out. He snuck out of his room, going up to the balcony a few minutes early. He kept checking his watch and staring out at the ocean as he paced. It was chilly, he could see his breath in the air. He was thankful he remembered a coat.

Kyle arrived at the balcony at exactly ten. A thin jacket on him that didn't seem to do much against the chilly air. But Kyle smiled, seeing Eric. "I wasn't sure if you were really going to be here." Eric smirked weakly, starting to set the record player up. "Of course I was Jew. I keep my word." Kyle shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. "What's your plan?"

Right after he asked he heard the music of Mozart filling the air. Eric held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?" Kyle smiled, reaching out, holding the hand offered. "I'd love to."

Eric held him close, feeling him shiver. A few moments into dancing and he asked. "Is this the only jacket you own?" "No but I wasn't expecting to be dancing on the balcony at ten at night. Our warm stuff is back home. We packed light." Eric nodded as he took off his jacket, wrapping it around Kyle. "Get your arms in." Kyle listened and felt like a child, the jacket drowning him but so warm. Kyle frowned. "What about you?" "I'll live." Kyle nodded, letting Eric go back to swaying and dancing to the soft violin music.

Kyle cheeks and nose were red from the air. Eric could feel his hands getting colder. He felt bad but there were only so many places to meet in private. But his lips looked so inviting and he could think of a million ways to warm him up.

He kissed him, softly at first, feeling fireworks under his skin, moving to his heart. Kyle let out a small sound, melting into it, his hands holding onto the larger man.

Eric let the kiss go deeper, opening his mouth, begging entry from Kyle. Kyle moaned as he let Eric devour his mouth. He could only wrap his arms around him, tangle his hands in brown hair and enjoy the ride.

Eric moaned, holding him closer, hands trailing down to feel his small but gorgeous ass, gripping a globe in each hand. Kyle let out a needy sound, feeling himself become excited. He pulled away when he felt Eric's length against his thigh. He was panting. "We should take this somewhere more private." Eric groaned, kissing his neck. "Definitely. Where?" Kyle was panting, gripping his shoulders. "There's a supply closet by the stairs." Eric saw it, grabbing Kyle's hand and rushing over to the door, opening it and shoving him inside, following.

He pinned Kyle to the wall, going back to devouring his mouth. Kyle moaned, becoming putty in his arms, starting to grind against him, wanting more friction, more skin, more _him_.

Eric groaned,meeting with a grind of his own hips. Kyle moaned, high pitched and so needy. "Eric...more..I want to touch you." Eric started to undo his pants but soon as his fly was open Kyle brought him out of his pants, starting to stroke him. Eric groaned, leaning against him. Kyle was panting. "I have an idea but I need your hand." Kyle moved his hand, going to his own pants, Eric watched as he brought his cock out, surrounded by little red curls. Kyle was blushing, deeply. "I need you to hold both of them." Kyle moved, his cock touching Eric's. Eric got the idea, gripping both in one hand. Starting to grind.

Both moaned, loudly. Kyle worried someone may have heard them but it was quickly pushed away by the sweet slide of Eric's cock against his. He was trembling, holding onto Eric like a lifeline.

Eric came first, groaning against Kyles neck, nose hidden in his curls as his release washed over him. Kyle followed, crying out, gripping Eric's shoulders so tightly he worried he may leave nail marks.

They panted against each other for a moment, just holding the other, not wanting to let go.

They were quiet, enjoying the silence until Kyle felt Eric tense, mumbling into the name of his neck. "I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry. I'm a freak, I'm sorry." Kyle moved away, holding Eric's face, seeing his lip trembling and blue eyes watery. Kyle frowned. "Eric? Are you ok?" Eric shook his head. "No. I'm a fag, a freak. If my mom finds this out..." He didn't finish but Kyle could fill in the gaps and he didn't like it. He spoke softly. "Hey, I care about you, Ok? I don't care if your a man, I don't care if we have to live in secrecy our whole lives, I want you."

Eric was quiet, staring down at Kyle like he was something from another world. Kyle looked away. "I know you're scared. I know you're not used to binge an outsider and if you don't want to continue this, I understand." "No!" Eric said a little too quickly. He stayed quiet to gather his thoughts. Hating the heartbroken look the red head had. "No, I don't want to stop this. I want you too and I'm terrified and I don't care. I've never felt like this with anyone but you." Kyle smiled softly. "I feel the same. Why don't we clean up and continue our dance?" Eric nodded with a little grin. "It would be my pleasure."

Eric walked him to his room again, kissing him goodnight. Kyle smiled into the kiss, having to pull away before the kiss went any deeper. Kyle looked up into blue eyes "I.."Kyle started but he deflated, swallowing, putting on a smile. "I had a great time, Should we meet again tomorrow night?" Eric nodded. "I'd like that. Same place, same time." "ok, I'll see you then. Goodnight Eric." Eric nodded. "Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

As Eric started his day, having breakfast with Heidi over looking the ocean in the sunroom, he couldn't help but think how Kyles red curls would shine in the sun. Would they shine brilliantly like a diamond or sparkle like the ocean?

He made plans of what he wanted to do with Kyle.

To Kyle.

He pushed the thought away, not wanting to become excited at the table.

"Eric? Eric? Are you ok? Did you hear a word I said?" Eric came down from his daydreams, looking at Heidi who looked concerned. "You ok? You drifted off for a moment." Eric nodded, trying not to blush. "Yeah. Fine."

As they walked the ship, Heidi with her arm around his, he saw Kyle and the rest of his family and it made his heart feel some sort of fondness that he looked like his mother. Kyle was holding his little brothers hand, his mother had the other.

Their eyes met, briefly before Eric looked away, pretending he never saw him when he felt the urge to run to him, hold him close and never let him go.

The day felt like it went by at a snails pace. Eric couldn't stop thinking of Kyle, couldn't wait to have him close again.

By dinner he was antsy. He kept fidgeting, playing with his silverware, tapping his feet. He still had five hours till he could be with his Jew again.

He went up to the balcony an hour earlier than normal simply because he wanted to see Kyle walk those stairs and approach him. He wanted to know he was wanted.

He kept checking his pocket watch, kept checking he had everything he would need for tonight. The keys to his own Rolls Royce that he had brought on board in his pocket.

Just as he checked his watch to see it was exactly ten he saw his Jew coming up the stairs and walking toward him in the nice suit he got to keep.

Eric inwardly groaned. This damn Jew has no idea how gorgeous he is, how the suit accents everything perfectly.

Kyle cleared his throat, now standing in front of Eric. Eric stood, coming out of his daze and quickly holding him and kissing him deeply.

Kyle melted into it, nearly moaning but Eric pulled away. Kyle smiled. "Hello to you too. Is that how you greet everyone?" "Just the ones I really like." Kyle blushed but chuckled. "Shall we dance again or do you have other plans?" Eric held his hand. "I have a surprise for you." Kyle held tightly, letting Eric lead him through the halls of the ship, all the way down to baggage.

Eric left Kyle to walk further into the room as Kyle looked on in awe at all the baggage and expensive items.

"Jew! Over here!" Kyle turned, running toward Eric's voice when He saw the fanciest car he's ever seen. "Oh my god. Is this yours?" Eric smiled proudly. "Yep." He opened the car door,getting in the drivers side for fun. He turned as Kyle sat in the passenger seat. "Where to Mr. Broflovski?" Kyle chuckled, leaning against the drivers seat. "Anywhere?" "Anywhere."

Kyle pretended to give it some thought. "To the moon and stars?" He asked, gently petting Erics hair. Eric sighed. "Gee, that's an awfully long way to go. Do I get a reward?" Kyle smirked, kissing his neck. "I can make it worth your while." Eric bit his lip. "Ooh you sneaky Jew. Fine. To the moon and stars." He turned, kissing Kyle more deeply, his free hand coming around to hold his red heads face.

Kyle allowed him entry but for a moment before pulling him to the back seat, a bit awkwardly and Eric laughing at how ridiculous they were acting. He can't remember the last time he laughed like this.

Eric now sat in the back seat with him, Kyle straddling his lap. Eric leaned in and kissed him again.

Kyle moaned into the kiss, deepening it, allowing access as he gently started grinding.

Eric groaned into the kiss, holding his hips, grinding a bit more, wanting to get him really worked up. After a few minutes Kyle was a moaning mess of lust.

Eric pulled away, already feeling like he was gonna come. "I want make love to you." Kyle was panting but confused. "How?" Eric held his arms gently. "There's a way. I might have a hard time accepting I'm a fag but didn't mean I didn't experiment when I could. Trust me?" Kyle looked at him, thinking about it. Eric looked so serious, so full of love and compassion for him.

Kyle replied back, just as serious. "With my life." Eric smiled softly, kissing him, deepening it, getting his bottle of lavender oil out of his pocket before it gets lost.

As he kissed Kyle he started to help him take off his jacket and shirt. He wanted to unbutton each one, like unwrapping a Christmas gift.

Once they were gone and Kyles chest was bare he suckled on a nipple, making Kyle hiss before panting out a pleasured sound. "Oh lord...your mouth is wonderful." Kyle then helped him out of his clothes, getting their pants off and shoes and socks before they were finally nude.

Eric felt so much of Kyles skin. His hand gently trailed down his back, admiring the way his cock arched up, red and wanting. Eric took a breath. "It might feel weird at first but trust me, it'll feel very, very good." Kyle smiled but looked nervous. "Should I lay down?" "No, this works best. Just tell me if it becomes too much or too painful, Ok?" Kyle nodded and Eric got the lavender oil, slicking up a finger.

His hand came down, going over Kyles beautiful ass and to his puckered entrance. Kyle tensed, feeling Erics finger probing, gently before entering.

Kyle breathed out as if he got punched. This wasn't what he was expecting but he wasn't complaining. It already gave off full feelings of pleasure. "You ok?" Eric asked. Kyle nodded. "Yes, Yes, keep going." Eric did, thrusting his finger in and out of the little hole, feeling it eventually become loose enough for a second.

Kyle was panting, his hips thrusting back on the finger in gentle little movements.

But then Eric brought a second finger and he hissed. It hurt but it felt so good. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to end.

Kyle was putty by the time they got to three fingers. Kyle was moaning and thrusting back,practically preparing himself.

When Eric started to slick his cock up was when Kyle looked nervous. "That's going inside me?" Eric frowned, worried. "We can stop." "No, I...I want to know what it feels like." Eric gave a soft looked before positioning himself before the head of his cock finally breached the stretched entrance.

Kyle bit his lip as Eric moved. He was using Kyles own weight to impale him on his cock. It hurt but not enough for Kyle to stop.

When they were finally flush with each other Eric wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, breathing in his scent.

Kyle moaned in want, moaning his hips. "Move, please...I need you." Eric nodded. "I got you." He pulled out then gave a powerful thrust back inside that tight heat.

Kyle moaned so loud it hurt Eric's ears but he didn't care because he was panting and moaning just as loudly, holding onto Kyles hips as they rode to completion.

Kyle came first, his head resting against Eric's, brown hair tickling his eyes. "Oh god...I love you..Eric.." The other gasped, coming harder than he thought he could, holding Kyle so close. "I love you too." He groaned, coming in that tight heat, milking him of his seed as he panting and held Kyle so close.

They both stayed like that for a while before Kyle had to move, his hips becoming stiff.

Eric held him close, cradled in his arm and chest. Kyle took a breath, tracing little circles with his finger on Erics chest. "Now what?" Eric looked at green eyes. "I don't know."

They both got changed and cleaned up. Kyle feeling particularly claimed as he felt Eric's seed leaking out of him at times. As Eric walked Kyle back to the lower class Cabins there was a huge shift in the ship, making Kyle nearly fall, Eric catching him.

It sounded like an explosion. Kyle looked around. "What the hell was that?" Eric swallowed his fear down. "Nothing good. Stay here with your family. I'm gonna go see what's happening." Kyle nodded. "Be safe." Eric nodded before jogging off.

When he found the source of the commotion it wasn't what he was expecting. They had hit an iceberg and bits of broken pieces of ice were on the deck of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric felt like panicking. This was bad. This was very bad. He practically ran back to lower class but Heidi caught him, looking terrified. "Eric! What's happening? They told us to pack up." Eric swallowed. "We hit an iceberg. Go get ready to leave, I'll meet you." He said before running off.

He got to lower class, nearly barging in the Broflovski room. "Kyle?!" Kyle stood, looking worried. "What happened? Is everything ok?" Eric shook his head. "No. We hit an iceberg. We need to get out of here, now." Kyle frowned. "What about my family? My dad has bad knees." Eric inwardly groaned at helping the lower class but it was for Kyle, he kept that in mind as he helped them pack up. Sheila spoke up, holding Ike. "Kyle? Who is this?" Kyle looked between them. "This is Eric. He's the man I saved, twice. He's gonna help us."

Eric helped his family to where people were gathering for escape. The crew starting to get the lifeboats ready. Right now people were chaotic and panicked but still keeping their heads as the crewman spoke. "We are only taking women and children at this time." Kyle felt dread in the pit of his stomach. He turned to his mom. "You heard him, let's get you and Ike on that boat." Sheila's eyes were watery as she held Ike. "You're my child too." Kyle hugged her tightly, wanting to cry into her hair. "I'll be ok Mom, we'll met up, Ok?" Sheila nodded, hugging Gerold before letting them help her into the boat.

Sheila could only stare as the boat was eventually lowered into the waiting waters. Kyles lip trembled, turning to his dad. "What are we gonna do? Are we gonna die?" Gerold hugged him close. "I'll be damned if I let that happen." Eric didn't want to leave Kyle but he promised Heidi he would meet up with her. He wanted to reach out, hold Kyles hand. Instead he just spoke. "I have to go. You two, stay safe, Ok?" Kyle turned, looking panicked. "Where are you going?" "To check on Heidi."

He got to their room where Heidi was all tears and latching onto him. "Oh Eric, I'm so scared." Eric held her. "It'll be alright. They're taking people to the lifeboats, we'll be fine." He carries a few of her bags and helped guide her through the chaos of hundreds of people.

He got her to the lifeboats, helping her in before he broke the news. "I'll have to meet you later, they're only taking woman and children right now." Heidi's eyes widened. "Eric! No! Come with us!" Eric shook his head. "I can't. Just stay safe, Ok?" She could only nod as the lifeboat was lowered. An older woman next to her praying.

He went to Look for Kyle and Gerold but couldn't find them anywhere in the crowds. "Kyle?! Gerold?!" He yelled out but they were gone. He felt panicky. Where the hell would they go off to?

He decided to search the ship.

He called out their names every so often. "Kyle! Kyle! Gerold!" He eventually got to the bowels of the ship, he heard a commotion and Kyle crying. "No! Let me go!" As he moved closer to the voice he heard a few crewman say something about "letting this fag to drown is what god wants. Why do you think the boat is sinking?"

He got to the room, looking in and seeing them cuff Kyle to a vent pipe. He walked in, nearly growling. The one turned but it was to late as Eric punched his lights out cold, Eric punching the other before he could do anything.

He heard Kyle sob, crying his heart out. "Eric..." Eric went to him. Kyle had a black eye and a bleeding nose. He obviously put up a struggle. "I got you. Do you know what they did with the keys?" Kyle shook his head. "No. I didn't see anything. He punched me and I was woozy for a bit." Eric nodded, going to both guys, checking every pocket before cursing. "They must have thrown it away somewhere. I'll have to go look for something to get you out, I promise. I won't let you die. I'll be back." Kyle nodded as Eric left. He went down the hall, feeling the panicked pressure of steel wall, he could hear water down the hall, sloshing and hitting against the wall.

He eventually found an ax he could use, even if he accidentally hurt Kyle in the process, it's a lot better than drowning.

Just as he was about to leave the room the one wall down the hall must have burst because a wave of water came down the hall, filling it half up in seconds. Eric fell, under the water. He got up, gasping for air. "Fucking shit thats cold!" It made him walk five times slower, working against the cold and the weight of the water against him.

He got to the room that Kyle was held in.

Kyle saw the ax and felt panicked. "No, no. You can't find anything else?" Eric looked at him, the water up to his knees.. "Unless you'd like to say here and drown, no. But I have good aim, I got hunting a lot. Just, stay still, Ok? Trust me?" Kyle looked at him, eyes watery as he shivered. The water up to his knees as well. "I Trust you."

It took Eric one swing for the cuffs to become loose. Kyle hugged him, crying into his neck. Eric asked. "Where's your dad? I didn't see him." "I don't know, he might have gotten lost in all this panic. We have to find him."

Eric helped Kyle through the water and up the metal stairs.

They were shivering and kept moving. Eric held Kyles hand through the crowds, not once thinking of what people are thinking.

Once they were in the main hall by the staircase Eric turned. "We'll both search for him. We'll meet up here in twenty minutes." "I don't have a watch Eric, how am I supposed to know if it's been twenty minutes?" Eric handed him his pocket watch. Kyle held it as Eric shows he had a watch on his wrist. "Keep it. Meet me back here in twenty minutes." Eric kissed him quickly, a few disgusted stares pointed their way but he didn't care. He just cared about this Jew that's saved his life in so many ways. He pulled away, looking worried. "Stay safe." Kyle nodded. "I will. You too." Eric nodded as he ran off.

Kyle and Eric both searched both sides of the ship, calling out his name. Kyle tried asking but people barely gave him the time of day. He searched through the crowds of people by the lifeboats. Where he saw him last. He went to a crewman. "Please, have you seen my father, Gerold Broflovski? He's Jewish, wearing a blue yamaka-" "I don't have time for a fag like you!" The crowd even helped by shoving him away. "Get away! We're trying to survive!" Kyle felt like breaking down into tears but his father might need him. He can't breakdown, not now, not here. He went away from the crewman. It would be up to be him to find his father. The crewman will be no help to him.

Eric searched high and low, calling out Gerold's name. He had five minutes before he had to meet Kyle by the stairs. He decided to search where Kyle was cuffed. It would be cold and probably filled high with water but he has a hunch that they took Gerold when they took Kyle and the red head didn't notice..

When he got to the metal stairs he braced himself, taking a breath as he walked into the now waist high water. He hissed as he touched the water. "Fuck!" It was The coldest water he's ever been in. It was sharp and stinging and chilled him to the bone..

He walked, slowly through the water. "Gerold! Gerold, are you here?!" He called out. He kept moving, kept calling.

Then he heard it. It was muffled but he heard something. He called out, moving fast as he can in the cold water. "Gerold! Gerold, it's Eric!"

"I'm here! Hurry please!" He heard the muffled reply. He got to the door he suspected it from, opening the door with a little effort, the water a deadweight against it. He saw Gerold sitting on a desk, looking beaten up but overall alive. Gerold wanted to cry in relief. "Thank god you found me. This brutes broke my legs, they took Kyle! Oh my god, is he ok?" Eric nodded as he moved closer, getting his arm around him. "He's why I'm here. He's looking for you, let's get you to him, put your arm around me."

Gerold did as he asked, putting his arms around Eric's shoulders and back, holding on tightly.

They were both shivering as Eric got them through the waters and up the stairs. He nearly shoved people away. "Out of the way! Injured man!" He got to the staircase and saw Kyle with tears on his face. Wiping them away when he saw them. Kyle gasped, running over, hugging his dad. "Dad!" Gerold hugged him best he could with one arm. "I'm so glad you're safe son, we need to get off this boat."

Eric helped them through the crowd, several people glaring and giving a snide comment. Eric got to a lifeboat, shoving people aside. "You need to take these two men with you. The one broke his legs. He can't stay here." Eric said to the crewman in charge of the lifeboat. The crewman glared. "Woman and children only sir. We arent taking Jews right now." Eric glared, gripping the mans shirt, threatening to throw him overboard. "You will let them on this lifeboat or so help me I will throw you into the water!" The crewman nodded, looking terrified, helping Gerold on board before Eric helped Kyle in. Kyle turned. "What about you? You saved us, you should be with us." Eric felt his eyes water. "I'll get on another one. stay with your father. Both his legs are broken." Tears escaped Kyles green eyes, holding Eric's hand, even as the boat is being lowered, until he had no choice but to let go.

Kyle then heard the crewman say something this boat being the last boat. He felt panicked. Eric would die, alone on that boat and he can't have that. He turned to his father, voice thick with emotion.. "Dad, I'm so sorry." Gerold looked confused before Kyle jumped, barely catching the guardrail of one of the paths along the side of the ship. Gerold gasped, trying to reach out. "Kyle!"

Once he managed to climb up, falling onto the hardwood floor, he ran. He ran faster than he ever had in his entire life.

Eric was at their balcony. Only a few people were over here. Everyone crowding for lifeboats. His lip trembled as he thought of Kyle, wanting nothing more than to be with him but he was saved from this sinking ship.

"Eric!" Eric looked over, seeing Kyle run through crowd on the balcony. He got to Eric nearly tackling him. Eric held him close but pulled away, blue eyes watery. "Kyle, what the fuck?! Why aren't you on that life boat?!" Kyle smiled sadly, holding Eric's hands tightly. "I'm not gonna let you die on this ship alone. I love you." Eric wanted to cry but he held Kyle close, kissing him deeply.

Eric had no plans of them dying tonight. They would survive. He'd be damned if he let Kyle die.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric wasn't exactly sure of what to do. What lifeboats the crew managed to find was for first class and woman and children.

It wasn't was he was expecting;waiting for death. It was awkward. He and Kyle sat on the balcony floor, holding each other. Kyle was wearing the coat he let him borrow earlier. Eric managed to grab another from his room during his running around But it didn't keep Kyle from shivering. He was thin and much more likely to succumb to hyperthermia or frostbite. Eric just held him tighter.

Kyle spoke up, his nose red and lips chapped from the bitter air. "Do you really think we'll live Eric?" Eric smiled weakly, feeling unsure but he wasn't going to let it show. "Of course. Soon as we get to New York I'm gonna show you around. I'll take you eating at some of the best places money can buy and dancing." Kyle perked up. "Dancing?" "Yeah. You like dancing?" Kyle smiled. "I love dancing."

Kyle heard something when he stopped taking. The violin band, playing a soothing tune. A haunting tune. Kyle felt it was a death sentence but he smiled, standing. Eric looked at him confused. "Dance with me?" Eric smiled sadly, taking his hand, standing. "If it'll make you happy Jew." Kyle grinned, holding his hand tighter. "It will."

Eric held him close, swaying, feeling the ship creak and move beneath his feet. People around him crying and praying but all he could focus on was Kyles smile and red curls shining in the moonlight.

It was moments later that the electricity on the ship went. Everything becoming dark save for the moonlight shining off the boat and ocean. People screamed and cried.

Kyle even was scared by the sudden darkness, holding onto Eric in a death grip. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening. It has to be a dream." Eric swallowed the lump in his throat. From fear or despair, he wasn't sure.

He just held Kyle close, praying to whatever God there is they make it out of this but the shop lurched, making a few people fall. Eric saw it starting to angle, making people fall into the water below. "Kyle, run! Com'on!" He held Kyles hand so tightly, getting them to the highest point he can, grabbing the railing and wrapping his arm around it, Kyle doing the same, staying close to Eric. Kyle was nearly sobbing he was so terrified. Eric felt his own eyes water as the ship started raising. "Regret saving me yet?" Kyle looked at him, his voice thick but determined. "Never. I will never regret that." Eric wanted to cry. He didn't deserve this little Jew, not one bit.

But an icy bolt of terror went down his entire body as he saw the water coming up so damn fast. He held Kyle tightly to himself, praying the don't get separated.

The water hit him and all he felt was pain. The water hit him like a thousand needles pricking at him. He almost passed out it hurt so badly but he fought it but found Kyle got separated from the force of the water.

He swam, looking for Kyle, yelling his name. "Kyle! Kyle!" He felt panic so strong he thought Kyle passed out or worse. He wanted to cry until he heard that wonderful voice. "Eric!" Eric heard it, turning to it and swimming fast as he can.

He got to Kyle, kissing him senseless. "Oh thank god. Let's go find something to float on. We'll die in the water for sure." Kyle followed, keeping a hold of his soaked jacket as Eric swam through the icy waters and panicked people.

Sheila could only watch, holding her youngest who was crying, wrapped in his mother's jacket. She bit her lip, trying to be strong for Ike but she feared what happened to her oldest son and husband. She kissed Ike's head, keeping the tears away until she found them.

Gerold wished he could swim to the ship, grab Kyle and get him into the lifeboat but they were nearly two miles out, giving enough room not get damaged or sucked in by the ship itself. An older woman was next to him, she offered her hand. "Pray with me?" Gerold felt his eyes water, looking back at the wreckage and took her hand.

Heidi was nearly sobbing. Surly Eric couldn't have survived that? Could he? She didn't want to get her hopes up. It seemed so unlikely anyone would come out of this alive.

Eric swam and swam and finally found a large, wooden door...or wall...he didn't care. He got to it, getting Kyle onto it. "Here, up here." Kyle climbed, his fingers red and aching and painful but he made it, nearly crying. Eric followed, with little trouble, the wall/door turning over but they managed, sitting up and watching what little wreckage remained. Kyle sucked in a breath, sobbing. "I can't believe this. This is a dream." Eric wrapped him in his arms protectively, taking a hand in his, seeing how red and painful they look.

He started kissing the hand, breathing on it, trying to warm it up. Kyle stared, so much love in his eyes for this man he somehow managed to save, twice. "Eric..." Eric stopped what he was doing. "What?" Kyle smiled sadly, kissing him. "I love you, you know that right?" Eric felt his own eyes water. "Yeah. I know. I love you too." Kyle smiled weakly, letting himself be wrapped up in Erics arms. Eric using part of his own wear coat to bring around him, hoping it would be use as some sort of protection.

It must have been hours before Kyle spoke, making Eric jump. "Will you live a good life Eric? After this?" Eric raised an eyebrow, he was shivering but Kyle stopped shivering long ago. "What do you mean? Of course I will. I'll have you." Kyle smiled weakly. "I want to go dancing when this is over. I don't care who sees us." Eric smiled, kissing his head, not caring of the frost and ice that built up. "I don't either."

Eric wasn't sure when he fell asleep but there was a light in his face and a yelling in the distance. "Is there anyone alive out there?! Please! Is there anyone out there?!" Eric started waving his free arm, nearly crying in relief, calling out. "Over here! Help!"

The people heard him, starting to turn their boat. Eric smiled, tears starting to go down his face. "Kyle! Kyle, we made it!" He went to shake Kyle but found him laying against him, limp. Eric's heart froze. He shook him, seeing Kyles skin was white and frozen. Red curls covered by a sheen of frost. "Kyle? Kyle! No! Wake up! Wake up, we're saved!" Eric sobbed, shaking his head as he came to the realization that Kyle wasn't alive. The bitter cold took him. Eric held him close, sobbing. "No, no, Kyle, I need you. Please, please wake up." His hand was still holding his, interwoven and frozen to each other. Eric regretted calling the rescue ship because now he wanted nothing more than to die along side him.

The nearly pried Eric off Kyles body, having to leave him there till morning for another crew. Eric watched numbly as Kyles body was laying motionless on the door, getting further and further away as the rescue crew gave him a blanket around his shoulders.

They were all taken to the New York docking harbor but instead of fanfare for a glorious voyage there was doctors and worried families and police and reporters.

He got checked over, just like all the other survivors but he didn't care that he survived. He didn't have his fiery Jew to dance with or argue or make love to.

When he was done he got sent back in the waiting area, before he could be cleared to fuck off.

"Eric!" He heard his name and saw red curls and green eyes and he wanted to sob. Sheila found him, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank goodness, where's my bubblah?" Eric started to sob, crying into her hair when she pulled away, already knowing what happened. He pleaded and explained tearfully. "I tried. I tried so hard. I'm so sorry..." Sheila started to cry, hugging Eric again, mourning the loss of her son and he the loss of the only person he ever loved.

He stayed with the Broflovskis, seeing Gerold with casts on his legs and wheelchair beneath him. He walked over. "How you feeling?" Gerold had watery eyes. "As to be expected I suppose. I...I lost my son." Eric bit his lip to keep it from trembling. "I'm sorry. I did everything I could." Gerold nodded before smiling sadly. "He must have really loved you to jump the boat like that. He jumped out of our lifeboat and ran like hell to find you." Eric didn't say anything.

"Eric?" He turned, seeing Heidi. Hair a mess and eyes bloodshot. He went over, hugging her. "Hey." She frowned. "I can't believe you made it. Are you ok?" Eric get his eyes water. "No." Heidi had a few tears escape as she hugged him. He didn't explain and she didn't ask for an explanation.

A person was coming around with a clipboard, asking people's names. They got to him as he stood with the Broflovski family. "Name?" Eric froze, unsure if they would accept it but it's better than nothing. "Eric Broflovski." The guy nodded as Sheila looked over. "Eric?" He turned to them. "I'm dead, technically. I'm sorry if this is too much for you, you won't have to see me again." Sheila went to him. "Of course we want to see you again. You saved our lives." Heidi touched his shoulder. "What does this mean for us?" He sighed. "Eric Cartman is dead, you're out of our situation." Heidi nodded. "I hope we still see each other again." Eric nodded as she walked away.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the rest of his life but he knows one thing: he's going to live.

Kyle sacrificed himself to be with him, to save him in so many ways. He wasn't going to let that go to waste.

He stayed with the Broflovskis a bit before he could buy his own place, work his own job, earn his own money that wasn't his mother's or the company's.

He had a picture of Kyle, courtesy of Sheila that he had on him. Every night before bed he would remind himself what he was living for.


End file.
